ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
CBeebies (US)
CBeebies is an upcoming American children's television network for kids ages one to eight, based off of the British television channel, CBeebies. It will launch on Febuary 11th, 2019, the 22nd anniversary of the launch of the original CBeebies channel. Hosts *Ben (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) *Maddie (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) *Owen (Get Set Go, Big Fun Time) *Nahla (Get Set Go, Big Fun Time) *Jacob (Get Set Go, Big Fun Time) *Jackson (Get Set Go, Big Fun Time) *Joselyn (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) *Janel Parrish (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) *Nicole (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) *Pia (Discover and Do, Bedtime Hour) *Dodge Segments Get Set Go Get Set Go is hosted by Nahla, Jacob, and Jackson, set in the house's kitchen. The House has a similar look to its 2011-present British counterpart. It airs from 6am to 9am. The channel starts up with 'Ready Steady Get Set Go" shortly after "CBeebies House Song" to mark the beginning of the CBeebies House. Shows include Teletubbies, Tweenies, Peg + Cat, Yo Gabba Gabba, Fimbles, Charlie and Lola, 3rd and Bird, Andy's Adventures, and Tikkabilla Discover and Do This segment is accompanied by "Lunch Time", a segment with food-related episodes of CBeebies shows and also has a Lunch Time Story, read by the hosts. It airs from 9am to 12pm and is a segment for kids staying home from school with shows that help them prepare for school. Shows include Hey Duggee, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dora the Explorer, Fimbles, and Balamory. Big Fun Time Big Fun Time is a segment for kids returning from school. It airs from 1pm to 6pm. Shows include Go Jetters, Hey Duggee, WordWorld, Charlie and Lola, ZingZillas, Sarah and Duck, and Yo Gabba Gabba. Bedtime Hour CBeebies ends its day with the "Say Goodnight" Song after the Bedtime Story. Then Bedtime Hour, a presentation strand that would help kids get ready for bed and would run from 6pm until 9pm, when the channel signs off for the night. Shows include Fimbles, Step Inside, Story Makers, Balamory, and In the Night Garden. Bedtime Story Bedtime Story is the last show to air every day. Unlike the Lunchtime Story, which is read by the Hosts, It is read by a guest storyteller. Popular guests include Justin Bieber, Beyonce, Miley Cyrus, and Dwayne Johnson. Stranded Segments These air during Discover and Do from 1:00pm until 3:00pm. * Ben's Art Hour (Red Room) - A Segment where host Ben would help children create a piece of artwork inspired by CBeebies Shows. Shows include Mister Maker, Get Squiggling, Doodle Do, Big Cook, Little Cook, Tikkabilla, Fimbles, SMarteenies, Bitsa, I Can Cook, and Dora the Explorer * Owen's Circle Time Hour (Orange Room) - A Segment where host Owen would make up stories from pictures viewers sent in. Shows include Tikkabilla, Hey Duggee, Yo Gabba Gabba!, WordWorld, Thomas and Friends, Teletubbies, Charlie and Lola, Big Cook, Little Cook, Sarah and Duck, ZingZillas, Andy's Adventures, Dora the Explorer, ''and ''Go Jetters * Nahla's Food Hour (Green Room) - A Segment where host Nahla would make food - Shows include I Can Cook * Maddie's Singalong Hour (Blue Room) - A Segment where host Maddie would sing songs from CBeebies shows - Shows include Yo Gabba Gabba, Balamory, ZingZillas, and Tweenies. * Pia's Exploring Hour (Pink Room) - A Segment where host Pia would unbox things out of paper Shows *Teletubbies *Tweenies *Fimbles *Yo Gabba Gabba! *3rd and Bird *Charlie and Lola *Mister Maker *Balamory *ZingZillas *Doodle Do *SMarteenies *Bitsa *I Can Cook *Dora the Explorer *WordWorld *Sarah and Duck *Andy's Adventures *In the Night Garden *Step Inside *Story Makers *Go Jetters *Hey Duggee *Tikkabilla *Thomas and Friends *Big Cook, Little Cook Category:CBeebies Category:Television Channels Category:Channels Category:TV Channels